i Own You Now
by Cotto
Summary: Melanie Puckett is far from a pushover when it comes to her friends and family being threatened in any way, or what they value. She's a gentle and tender young lady, but deep inside is someone who'll do what it takes to keep her family and friends safe; read and you'll find out what I mean. Melanie's loyalty to her sister causes a degree of trouble here, also.


" **i Own You Now!"**

 **An iCarly Revenge-fic.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own "iCarly", nor any of the spinoffs, like "Victorious" or "Sam & Cat". I forego any financial gain for this story, and only will accept the praise of fans who read this- even the copyright holders praise is most welcome, should it be coming._

 **Characters/Pairings:** _Melanie Puckett/Missy Robinson, Sam Puckett, Carly Shay, Freddie Benson._

 **Summary:** _Melanie Puckett is far from a pushover when it comes to her friends and family being threatened in any way, or what they value. She's a gentle and tender young lady, but deep inside is someone who'll do what it takes to keep her family and friends safe; read and you'll find out what I mean._

 **Author's Notes:** _The peculiar lower-case "I" in the title sentence is because this story's taking place in the series "iCarly", which is about teens who run an internet webshow, so the lowercase "i" in the title of all their episodes is in reference to the internet- I know my grammar well enough to know that what's done in that regard is far from correct grammar, don't worry, grammar fanatics, I'm largely one of you, in fact; this time it's intentional and correct for the series- not for the English language. I hope that doesn't lead to any hurt feelings, and that this set of A/N explains why I did what I did._

 **Warnings:** _lets see: slavery's one, as is BDSM for a bit, as is chemical abuse, and physical abuse; just to name a few, besides generally bad behavior._

 **Genres:** _Family, Crime, Drama, Friendship._

 **Rating:** _I'd say Teen is the best level, with a strong PG13 at least._

 **Chapter 1.): Trap to Conquer.**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _I hope you people like this different, but slightly inspired by discussions with another fan, take on Melanie; she's a deeply flawed heroine in this, but perhaps not the same overriding flaw as you might think from my other works... let's see how this turns out. I plan on making this into at least a three-chapter novella at this point, maybe it'll develop into more as time goes on. However, the "Melanie/Missy" pairing is rarely used, if at all, and that one has promise too, so that's the one I'm going with here._

Melanie had been able to stay at her mom's place during her break from her academy; really, she was a tad jealous of her identical twin's ability to stay home with her mom and friends, but she also knew that her "academic career" at 'the academy' she attended, as she called the place, which was actually a boarding school, was going to really further her in life, so she threw herself into it with all she had.

Recently, however, she'd been chatting via emails with her identical twin, Sam Puckett, and had found out that deep down, Sam was absolutely terrified that she was going to be replaced by Carly Shay's old friend, Missy Robinson. _"This might not be so bad"_ Melanie mused as she sat, waiting to spring her trap on the intruder into her twin's best friend relationship with Carly Shay _"but for the situation that I get a bad sense that Missy isn't a good girl, deep down. So, it behooves me to **teach** Miss Robinson how to be a good girl."_ Melanie grinned silently here, she was concealed by the door, and seated in a chair facing the bed in her room- the twins had set a trap, and their "quarry", a certain, and completely unsuspecting Missy Robinson, was about to walk into it any second now. Melanie felt happy and strong right now, in her left hand she held a small bottle of chloroform, and in her right hand a folded-up handkerchief, which she'd use to drug the unsuspecting girl when she comes in to deal with this matter, thinking she'll accept Sam's surrender of the "best friend" title regarding Carly Shay.

She heard the door open, and heard Sam welcome their "prey" into their home. Next Melanie heard footsteps going down the hallway, the strike of feminine shoes on a hardwood floor in the 'tap tap-tap tap' pattern of two girls walking down the hallway, and just deep down her heart began to feel a rush of love. Melanie had known for the past few years that she preferred her sex to guys when it came to things like romance, just as she knew, by observation, that Sam didn't share her "romance preference", and she felt a mild attraction to the pattern of the other girl's footfalls in the middle of her core of her body; but she quickly suppressed it, for this mission she was on was about taking out of commission her sister's rival, or better yet, bringing her to complete submission to herself, Melanie figured!

When these girls walked down the hallway and entered the room, she saw Sam direct Missy into position directly in front of herself, and Melanie knew this was the time to make her move. She grabbed the bitch who dared to try to steal her sister's place in Carly Shay's circle of friends from behind, pinning her victim's arms behind her back with her left arm, while her left hand firmly held Missy pinned to her chest. Meanwhile, Melanie's right hand cupped the handkerchief over Missy's mouth and nose, just so that the chloroform chemicals wafted into her victim's breathing passages. Missy had started to struggle immediately, but Melanie was stronger in fact than Sam was, so Missy had no chance to remove Melanie from behind her, nor to break free of Melanie's grip. Meanwhile, Sam quickly shut and locked the door, and kept an ear out to stand guard; just as the twins had planned.

It didn't take long for Missy's struggles to get the drugs pulsating through her system, and soon she collapsed into Melanie's arms, limply, and soon thereafter, passed out.

Sam and Melanie then hefted Missy onto the bed in the middle of the room, and Melanie then told her twin to help her get out the binds and to aid her in tying their prey to the bed. Sam herself was pretty darn eager to carry this out too, and proceeded to aid Melanie in tying Missy's legs and arms to the bedposts and bed via the binding materials.

Shortly thereafter, Melanie told her twin to go meet with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, "They mustn't know what's gone on, or everything'll be lost." Melanie said, and Sam nodded. Meanwhile, Melanie moved to the area approximately beside Missy's stomach's left side, with Missy tied onto her back on the bed, and her limbs strapped down... and then Melanie got an idea, and it was a good one too, as far as quality went. She tapped her lips to try to think if this idea ought to be done, but it sounded like so much fun that she elected to do it regardless.

Walking over to the CD player, she put in a compact disk, and put it on, but really, and I do mean ***really*** quiet, so as to make her prey, and herself too, question whether or not it's actually playing to begin with! She then walked back to the same spot, and sat down, this time directly on top of her sister's rival's stomach, but she sat on her sideways, so as to put as much of her body weight onto Missy's tummy as she could!

With that, Melanie picked up a book, and proceeded to read, until Missy's eyes fluttered open. Melanie occasionally looked at Missy, and was amazed at how beautiful the body of the redhead was. She also tapped her lips on occasion with the tips of her fingers, sometimes using that method to give Missy occasional kisses too!

Melanie knew as she saw Missy's eyes flutter open finally that she'd see a beautiful blonde girl seated sideways on top of her stomach, with her legs crossed, so that the leg that's furthest from Missy's head is on top, in this case it'd be Melanie's right thigh that's on top of her left thigh, and that this blonde, whom, if things went as they ought, Missy'd mistake for Sam, would be wearing shorts that went down to almost the knees of her strong legs, as well as a dark red, sleeved, t-shirt, sneakers, and wearing her long blonde hair in a ponytail bound near the base of her skull at the back, as well as a very light touch up of makeup and a few touches of lipstick, as well as some nail polish as well. Things were looking well for Melanie, and so long as she knew, Missy didn't even know she existed. Melanie felt on top of the world, but inwardly she also felt unsupported, and deeply wondered if, and how long, she'd be able to keep this up, for the thing was she also felt corrupt deep inside, and that frightened the young teenaged girl.

To Be Continued...

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Well, please do tell me what you think of this chapter. This is, in fact, the first time I've ever written anything into the iCarly universe, which includes Sam & Cat, and Victorious as well, so it's a "World with three major settlements or continents", and I do wonder what you people think of this story- not my other stories, just this one to receive reviews on this one._

 _There will be more, and Melanie's personality is going to come out in greater detail, as well as to be far more complex than you might guess. I hope you people like this take on Melanie, and hopefully the next few chapters will show more completely why she's acting like she is here._


End file.
